No Special Trait
by kazema
Summary: "Oh..." Ino said this in a disappointed tone. Did she expect Sakura to go that extreme? Because really, kissing (a stolen one) is extreme enough.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

**No special trait**  
**CHAPTER 1 - Fleeting Attraction**

Shikamaru, for the lack of anything better to do, settled in the hospital's rooftop. Leaning crossed legged against the wall nearby the door, he gazed at the sky where countless stars were visible. The clouds covering the moonlight fleetingly, slowly passed by.

It was too troublesome to go home, he thought since his parents were away to visit a relative. He felt no need to hurry home and instead indulged himself in stargazing.

Besides, he could still hang out in the hospital for as long as he wanted. He visited Choji who had his intestines damaged due to uncontrollable consumption of potato chips. This is the second time it happened. And Shikamaru thought Choji learned his lesson; it seemed he hadn't.

On a relaxed stance, Shikamaru suddenly straightened up. His sense of smell is not exceptional like Kiba's but still it didn't imply he's not capable of picking up a very familiar scent.

_Sakura_...

Since when did her smell become this familiar?

Not that he's implying she knew he was there. Maybe she needed a break and decides to visit the roof top. Just as the notion crossed his mind, she is already in front of him on her knees leaning onto him, blocking his good view of the stars. She clearly knew he is there.

Even in the dim light, Shikamaru could see the hesitation in her eyes. It gave him the impression that she was about to do something not heartfelt.

For a moment, Shikamaru forgot to react to the person crouched so close to him, he could practically hear her breathing, and feel her warm breath on his face.

"Sakura…" and then what he intended to say was hushed by the brushing of her lips against his, like a feather, so soft...

He did not know how to react or feel at this strange ritual that only lovers do. Her lips moved awkwardly against his, like she was trying to get used to the feeling. And moments after feeling shocked, Shikamaru found himself responding to her, his actions mirroring her own.

He knew nothing about kissing yet he tried. Sakura deepened the kiss and Shikamaru unexpectedly liked it. And so he responded with the same intensity, doing what Sakura did. Just as he was enjoying the kiss, she stopped. It must have been several seconds that there lips were connected, unmoving.

Shikamaru realized the need for air and Sakura did too. Their lips separated. Sakura moved her head a little to the right, brushing her left cheek against his in the process. Her left hand was still around his neck, almost choking him but he didn't mind. He didn't even realized she was holding onto him that way, intimately.

There were a lot of questions swimming in his head. She was hugging him, which made it difficult for him to organize his thoughts. Her body was radiating warmth that extinguished the cold shivers Shikamaru felt earlier when he was alone.

"What the…" he practically whispered against her ear. He did not dare push her away from him. He in fact enjoyed the feel of her warm body against his.

He didn't know a kiss could feel like...like a walk in the clouds or a one-mile run that would cause his heart to beat somfast.

He did not expect this from Haruno Sakura.

Yet this woman who was holding him tight, who had no special trait he once said, was making him feel emotions that were very strong, weird and new.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked, when she failed to respond the first time he inquired.

"I'll...I'll go figure out…" Sakura whispered back, her lips lightly brushed his cheek.

Just like that, she disappeared into the night immediately without looking at him…

Shikamaru was left alone in the roof, wondering if what happened was real. He can't seem to slow down the rapid heartbeat caused by what just happened.

* * *

Sakura burrowed herself under the blankets when the sun's rays greeted her unkindly the moment she opened her eyes. She can't believe she slept soundly through the night. There were no interruptions. She drifted into a continuous sleep with perhaps a bit of Shikamaru here and there in her unconsciousness.

She can't believe she did it. Her courage and boldness came from out of nowhere. It had completely overcome her to blindly throw herself at Shikamaru and kiss him right smack on the lips at the hospital's rooftop.

Could she have picked a better place?

Who knew she had it in her?

Was it wrong? Was it too much?

But no matter what, she just had to act before she got herself constantly disturbed by thoughts of him. To think, she can't even remember when this obsession started.

All that's clear was she had developed this silly liking for a man who finds it troublesome to deal with women.

Now, how will he deal with her after what happened? How will she react when she see him?

Did he enjoy it? That was the important question. What if he confronts her about it, what will she say? What reason could she have that he will accept?

She had none at the moment.

Panic.

And so there it goes, all her courage and boldness flew out the window…

She thought she was through with panicking. After all, it's been a week. By now, she should have thought of a better way to at least explain it to him.

For a whole week, she avoided running into him in places which Ino told her he'd probably be. Sakura enlisted Ino's help with regard her current course of action which is 'fleeing'. She asked Ino to observe Shikamaru if there were any signs at all that he was moved by it. She needed an eye that will observe his actions, even the slightest or insignificant emotions. No matter how strong the urge was to spy on him, Sakura can't be the eye; she definitely can't spy on him.

Still lying in bed, the event that night flashed before her, the memory of the kiss they shared sent shivers down her spine… he is a good kisser for a first-timer. According to Ino, it's probably his first time.

Sakura needed a plan. And that's just good excuse to prolong the confrontation. She cannot guarantee that the urge to kiss him will not overcome her when they meet again. Now she's sounding like a 'kiss addict.'

She cannot steal a kiss the second time around.

Perhaps, she could ask for Ino's advice regarding this matter. Ino had to have a better solution to this since she's the one to blame for what happened.

Ino made her do it. Her friend was the very root of this madness, advising her to kiss Shikamaru.

At first, Sakura was completely against the idea of going that low to prove her assumption that this attraction or whatever this is called is only a fleeting emotion which will soon pass.

But Ino had a point. "Sakura, anyone can tell whether it's simply attraction or is bound to be something more through a kiss," she said while arranging a variety of flowers in a basket. She said this as though it's a normal thing to throw oneself to anyone and kiss that anyone.

They were in the flower shop, having a conversation about Sakura's predicament. It had turned into a habit for Sakura. She started sharing her thoughts about Shikamaru since Ino knew him better. After all, she can perfectly trust Ino.

Right, trust Ino to come up with the most sadistic and odd suggestions.

"How will I do it?" Sakura was clueless, and Ino finally looked at her, triumphant.

"It's up to you." Her smile was malicious.

"B-but I never do this kind of things, you know that," Sakura sounded like a whining child.

"You have to do it. Or you'll end up forever pining over him and miss the other opportunities life has to offer. You can't just stand there and do nothing."

"Honestly, where do you get that kind of idea? You know more than I do, I guess, so why can't you help me. Please help me Ino," Sakura was begging now.

"Let me see…" Ino tapped her index finger in her chin, thinking. "Maybe you can ask for Kankouro's help, ask him to control you using his magnificent strings of chakra; let yourself be thrown into the arms of Shikamaru. After that, act like it was an innocent accident. Shikamaru will accept that alibi; it would be too troublesome for him to argue about it with you…"

Ino was joking; Sakura could tell by the way she was trying hard not to laugh at her own silly joke.

For Sakura though, it was not funny at all.

"Ino, you're not helping here."

"Trust me. You'll know what to do when you get there. Besides, plans don't work most of the time. Be spontaneous Sakura!" Ino's eyes glinted with naughtiness.

Why is it that Sakura had a bad feeling about this? It's as though she was being tricked into doing something she'll regret later.

"What if he threw me off, that'd be embarrassing," said a very anxious Sakura. Still trying to buy her way out of it, though slowly, she's staring to be convinced that it's her last option.

"Shikamaru throwing you off? Nah, that won't happen!" Ino disregarded Sakura's doubts and went back to arranging flowers.

Sakura had the sudden urge to rip the arrangement out of frustration. Ino brushing her off like that is tantamount to telling her she's on her own.

"How can you tell it won't happen?" Sakura hoped Ino would at least give her a valid explanation so she won't have to be surprised when Shikamaru indeed threw her off him. She needed a warning at least.

"Just do it. The sooner you act on it, the better. Remember, your questions will be answered. After that, you can move on and finally be rid off that fleeting attraction you were talking about for TWO MONTHS now."

Sakura can't believe how the hell she agreed with Ino. If only she didn't listen to her, she won't probably be having these questions now. How troublesome. Now she sounded like Shikamaru.

She needed to talk to Ino again and get a dose of juicy information on Shikamaru's whereabouts.

With that decided Sakura jumped out of bed, straightened the sheets and walked to her door to grab her towel. She needed a good bath to wash away the worries.

* * *

_"A female ninja with no special trait…"_

Shikamaru mentally laughed at his declaration seven years ago. Apparently, she has some special trait. A faint blush, unbecoming of him, crept its way to his usually impassive face. He's beginning to get used to blushing whenever he thought of her.

He sat across Ino and Choji while they ate breakfast at their favorite restaurant. He's not sure if the emotion he desperately tried to hide was showing on his face because he felt Ino's amused eyes trained on him. There was a knowing glint in her eyes which told him she knew something she ought not to know.

He looked at her straight in the eyes, as if challenging her to say something. Not provoked when most of the time she should have been, Ino resumed eating, finding the barbecue more interesting than Shikamaru.

Maybe she knew something but just chose not to confront him about it in front of Choji who by the way was still busy with his non-stop intake of barbecue. He was amazed at how fast his teammate swallowed each piece without fully chewing it. There's almost nothing left for Shikamaru to eat.

Oh, well.

His thoughts drifted back to where it was earlier cut off by Ino's knowing look. He looked out the window instead, to conceal the different kinds of emotion, if they're even visible. Ino has a sharp eye for things like this and it bothered him that in the past, she never missed anything he wanted her to miss.

About the kiss which technically Sakura stole, Shikamaru struggled not to laugh at it. It was his first kiss… (again, a faint blush crept to his face at the thought- at the age of nineteen, he had never been kissed like that, never).

He was, to say the least, blown away by it. She seemed confident that he won't push her away because the kiss lasted for more than just seconds but less than a minute. Well, for a second, he thought of pushing her away, but when her hand held him by the back of his neck and the other held his cheek to stop him from doing unnecessary movements, he lost the little intention he had to struggle.

He was lost.

He responded even to her kisses, which he knew nothing about how to do it right. At first it was a simple brushing of the lips, it's not even a kiss, the likes which he saw Ino and Choji doing the other day.

Accidentally he saw them entangled in a kiss which probably involved the tongue. They were doing it in the training grounds one late afternoon. Shikamaru kept his mouth shut or he'll never hear the end of it from Ino.

He looked away from the window and sighed. Putting on his impassive expression, he spared the two sitting across him a lengthy glance. They finished eating, finally. He felt eyes boring holes at his face. It's Ino's again he could tell. She looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it. So far, Choji was oblivious to the happenings around him. It's strange that he still ate a lot and his weight reduced to almost 10 pounds over the years.

Whatever Sakura's reasons for doing it, Shikamaru needed to know. Sooner or later, they would have to have the talk that was long overdue. It had almost been a week. Strangely, he can't wait for Sakura to do it again…

This is bad… Shikamaru never longed for anything, let alone anticipate when the next kiss will happen.

If Sakura's figured it out, Shikamaru was left behind for sure.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Hope you will review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

**No special trait**  
**CHAPTER 2 - Break the Monotony**

I can't figure out why I told her to do it. Where the hell did I get the idea?

Seriously, I'm exhausting my brain cells now, searching for a logical explanation.

But I can't find any good reason because it was some kind of a _spontaneous proposal_.

Something without a logical explanation is most likely an illogical idea right?

So why Sakura did it was beyond me.

It was a weird suggestion but how was I to know that the girl is _gullible_. And illogical.

Then I remember, I told her something about wasting her time thinking of him and pining over him until she realizes by the time they finished making out, he's not at all that attractive. It's all about taking quick action and getting the answers.

That must have been what convinced her to take the plunge and dive head first.

I just hope something good comes out of it. After all, it was my idea.

Speaking of good things, I can't help but notice Shikamaru's _mood_ these days.

He seemed- I'm not certain about it, _preoccupied_ maybe.

I guess he ought to be. He had every right to be, after what he'd been through.

It's a good thing, mostly, when a guy is preoccupied, it means he's thinking of it- thinking of the kiss and trying to _decipher_ it.

Is there any guy out there who won't be affected when a girl comes to them and steals a kiss?

I'm pretty sure Shikamaru had never been kissed before… at least that's what I heard from him a year ago. Poor guy.

Oh my. Sakura had no idea what she just did.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this because I want Sakura to get in trouble.

Not really, I swear.

But I'm quite aware that Shikamaru hates troubles and this one, it's troubling him certainly.

Say you were in my shoes and all you hear everyday for the past two months were complains regarding what she calls to be a fleeting attraction whatsoever towards my teammate and you learn that she has no plans of getting to the bottom of it, then what kind of friend will I be if I just stood there and be a sponge absorbing all her frustration toward the lack of a normal relationship with the guy.

I can't believe I waited for two months to finally give the girl a push. A hard push that is.

Well actually, it was more of getting her _thrown_ into the arms of Shikamaru, the guy who's motto in life was 'all things, most of all girls, are troublesome!'

I just wanted to help Sakura to be put out of her psychosis.

Plus, wouldn't it be amazing to see Shikamaru trip for a girl.

That would be a sight worth seeing.

Honestly, the guy needed some excitement in his life.

And cloud watching isn't as exciting as kissing.

Even the simplicity of spending time with _someone_…

Spend time cloud watching maybe. At least doing it with someone is more exciting than doing it alone right?

But they don't have a normal relationship, that's what's hard to work out.

By normal relationship, I mean, you know, be able to act normal around the guy.

I've never seen Sakura act so uneasy around guys before like how she acted around Shikamaru just the other day and the days before that.

When Shikamaru is around, I want to give her a kick in the butt for acting weird around him.

He did not seem to notice her uneasiness.

For a lazy guy, those things are insignificant.

So what do you guess was my reaction when a month after Sakura's confession to me, Shikamaru came to visit me at the flower shop and ask why Sakura acts edgy when he's around?

And I was already convinced that they're insignificant details to him.

I never thought it bothered him one bit.

How awfully wrong was I to have such assumption?

Well it only made things easier for me to manipulate and bring them together.

If I'd known earlier they feel the same toward each other, I could have taken action and they could be watching the clouds together at this moment.

How did I know they have mutual feelings?

Well, I put the pieces together like a puzzle.

I came to the conclusion that he reciprocates Sakura's feelings when he asked in a concerned voice that maybe Sakura keeps a grudge on him when he said that she's a ninja with no special trait.

I mentally shook my head as if to say _'nope that's not it Shikamaru, how oblivious can you get?'_

As a loyal friend of Sakura, I told him I have no idea even though I'm itching badly to spill all her secrets to him.

I highly doubt Shikamaru would admit anything, even the little attraction he had towards Sakura.

He can be so secretive about many aspects.

But he can't hide the things he wanted me to miss. Clearly.

Lucky for me, my observation skills are excellent.

I guess the little attraction he had for her started when news spread regarding Sakura's excellent display of skills, when she defeated the Akatsuki member Sasori.

He admired her for her strength and strong will to defeat someone who is dangerous and deadly.

If he only knew-

Sakura admired him for his strategic skills.

But he seemed to have lacked the ability essential to strategize when it comes to dealing with women.

Lacking such was the main reason why he never had a first kiss—

A week ago he's still a virgin in that aspect.

But since Sakura kissed him, he must have been thankful that he's no longer left behind in the field of interaction between the opposite sexes.

What could they be doing at this very moment?

I wonder if they sorted it out.

Thinking of their situation is draining the energy out of me.

So, I was very thankful for a time out.

I'm experiencing the fruits of my labor.

There's no Sakura around who'll vent her frustrations to me as I arrange flowers.

There's no Shikamaru around as well who'd ask me questions as I think of another flower arrangement.

This is what you call peace, which was deprived from me for months.

I savored the quiet afternoon, alone but content, hoping it will not end.

Until the chimes ring, indicating a customer has arrived.

I looked up to see a _scowling_ Shikamaru…

Scowling yes, though he does that sometimes, this is a different scowl.

More like 'why-is-she-avoiding-me' kind of scowl, to be more specific.

Obviously, he's not here to buy flowers.

He's not here for a chitchat.

He's not here for anything but one in particular.

One reason which I undeniably know about.

He's here for information about a pink-haired ninja who not only stole his first kiss but was now missing in action.

I resumed my activity, hoping his visit would be quick.

I pretended not to notice the expression on his face.

He sat on the high chair and propped an elbow on the counter.

He sighed, and then there was silence.

He sighed again, and then there was silence, longer this time.

It continued like this until he finally decided to break the cycle.

"Tell me Ino, when you kiss someone, what do you mean by that?"

It was such a naïve question coming from a very naïve Shikamaru yet it sounded silly.

Almost silly but the look on his face is all seriousness. So I decided not to laugh or he'll walk away.

I had to gather all my self-control to keep a straight face as I stared at him. His cheeks gradually turned a faint blush of pink.

This is embarrassing for him yet he delved into it, like he can no longer take the absence of answers.

But why ask me when he can get the answer from Sakura?

Oh right, the girl was _avoiding_ him.

And right, I'm the closest girl friend he could talk about these things, but why is he embarrassed?

Is it because we're about to have a discussion about something strange to him like kissing?

Maybe months ago it would be strange, but now that he's experienced it, it shouldn't be.

Putting aside these thoughts, I asked: "What kind of kiss are you referring to Shikamaru?"

This only seemed to embarrass him more since he had to describe to me what kind of kiss my very bold and courageous friend Sakura did.

Bold and courageous huh, but where is she now? Coward.

Come to think of it, Sakura didn't even give me details about it.

She at least owed me that.

I guess I'll get it from Shikamaru then.

The silence stretched on.

He was contemplating whether or not to provide a recap of that experience.

Of course I'd have to act like I know nothing.

I must act like this is one of our many _casual_ conversations.

But this is different in so many ways.

It's a topic that would never be instigated by Shikamaru—too troublesome for him.

It's a topic that embarrasses him and he had never been this embarrassed in the years I've known him.

It's a topic related to his capability to interact with the opposite sex-the interaction he had with Sakura, which I have a feeling I can possibly get him to tell.

This is a very _sensitive_ topic – it involves his first kiss, yep, first kiss that is.

But I'm not supposed to be the one explaining this to him.

Sakura where the hell are you?!

The list went on in my head and still Shikamaru was silent.

He was undecided whether or not to let me in on his secret. But to have at least some idea why it happened, that urge is too strong for him to disregard.

Clearly, the thought of fishing for possible answers from me, even the slightest about why girls would do such a thing, why Sakura would kiss him when they're not even romantically involved to be specific, is a very disarming topic indeed for him to bring up.

To sum it all up, Shikamaru is greatly affected.

But this is a good thing. It would break the monotony of his life.

"Uhm... I'm not really familiar with the different kinds of kisses…" he trailed off while scratching the back of his neck for the lack of knowledge, his eyes focused on the flowers I was arranging earlier.

I figured he wanted me to give him an overview.

An overview it is he will get.

"Okay. But why the sudden interest?" My curiosity won't back down but I got my expression in check. It'll scare him away if look _too interested_.

"Nothing. I was just wondering…" He was evading my question because he realized that it would lead to me having an idea what this _consultation_ was all about.

Typical.

It seemed he will never give me the details I want.

How sad is that.

Might as well give him what he came here for so I can have the peace again.

I just hope Sakura would not be taking that away from me just like what Shikamaru did today.

"If I kiss a guy on the lips it means:

1. I _like_ him

2. I _love_ him

3. Or for some girls, they simply kiss a guy for _no apparent reason_

The last reason happens. It does.

But not this time.

It does not apply to Sakura.

She's not like that and I know the reason behind it.

I know she likes Shikamaru and that's about to turn into more than that if I don't mess this up.

The look on Shikamaru's face when I mentioned the last reason could be deemed as that of _disappointment_.

Disturbed. Dejected. Defeated. Distressed.

Is he thinking that Sakura kissed him with that last reason in mind?

As if catching himself and realizing that he'd shown too much emotion, he changed the subject.

"So, you like or love Choji then?" He was dead serious.

"Shikamaru!"

He was out the door before I could throw him the basket of flowers I just finished arranging.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N**: What do you think of this chapter. Thanks for the time in reading this, it will make me happier if you'll leave a review.

Anyway, just tell me if this chapter bored you to death, I'll try my best next time. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

**No special trait**  
**CHAPTER 3 - Interrogative Skills**

"Spill it!" Ino's face was full of excitement at Sakura's expense. Though earlier, the florist was hesitant to talk to her. Sakura guessed that the craving for details is too hard to resist.

Ino said that Shikamaru came earlier and they had a little talk but did not further elaborate on what it's about. Sakura was curious but held her tongue from asking. She speculated that it could have something to do with that kiss. She decided to ask about it later since she didn't want her purpose to be affected by whatever it is they talked about earlier.

Back on the pressing matter, Sakura felt the need to share it to Ino, given her experience in romance. And besides, there's no one she could think of who can help her in this new predicament, that's on standstill due to _procrastination_. The problems kept coming (because she kept running away, that's why) and she's starting to regret what she did a week ago.

Sakura almost ran into Shikamaru on her way to the flower shop. It was a good thing that he looked kind of preoccupied to even notice her. She hid in an alley way, which is fifteen feet away from where he is, to avoid him. Even at such distance, she noticed the deep frown and tight lip. She can't help but think that she's the cause of such expression.

He had to wait a little more because as much as she would like to talk to him, she just couldn't. Not now when she's still clueless as to what reason she'll give him.

If only she didn't leave him with that statement: _'I'll figure it out...'_

Now that she thought of it, it would have made a big difference if she just left without saying anything. At least there's no _deadline_ for figuring it out what she did. She won't be surprised if Shikamaru was _waiting_ because she implied that there is a reason and he should watch out for it. To be kept on his toes for a week is probably too much. If it were her on his shoes, she'd go out of her mind.

This is all Ino's fault. So she better think of a way to resolve this mess.

"Come on, let me hear it. I've waited long enough."

Ino was all ears and Sakura's cheeks flushed at the thought of sharing that experience. To have it flashing in her mind is embarrassing enough, what more to actually narrate it.

"Well, uhm, I finally did it." A nervous laugh escaped Sakura's lips for the lack of anything to follow that statement with.

Ino, realizing her friend's hesitation, thought that she won't be getting the details if she don't prod hard enough. And to prod means to ask the _right questions_.

Time to use the interrogative skills she learned from her father.

"How was it?" is a good question to start this _long interrogation_.

Sakura heaved a sigh, as if that will help release all inhibitions she felt at the moment. This is Ino she was talking with; there's no need to be embarrassed. She figured she better tell everything she could remember about the kiss so Ino could help her.

Every little detail is important.

"Uhm... It was good?" It came out more like a question than a statement. And it was barely a whisper.

Silence followed.

Ino was clearly waiting for Sakura to correct her tone and deliver it again.

But nothing followed.

"That's all you could say? After you stole his first kiss?" Ino looked incredulous as though Sakura told her the fleeting attraction (that was the cause of this mess) was finally gone.

And all Sakura could do was run her hand through her hair, as if in doing so would clear the remaining inhibitions that clearly didn't vanish when she sighed earlier.

"What am I supposed to say? It's stolen for crying out loud." She huffed in frustration.

"But really, you could have picked a better adjective to describe it other than _good_ you know." Ino said as though Sakura insulted Shikamaru's _kissing skills_.

Sakura was now pressing her fingers on her temples. "Okay, it was..." She trailed off as she racked her brain for a better word. "It was great... His lips were soft..." Faint blush crept on her face as she let out that last description.

She not only described the kiss but Shikamaru's lips as well, and Ino had to control herself from laughing.

"I'd be surprised if it were rough," was all she said.

Ino was starting to enjoy this.

Sakura on the other hand stayed quiet before she could further humiliate herself.

"And where did this happen if I may ask?"

"At the hospital rooftop."

"How did you do it?" Ino's eyes were full of interest now that they're getting near to the good part.

"I saw him coming out from Choji's room so I followed him. Then he went to the rooftop and I thought that I'd better do it there than elsewhere. And so I crouched in front of him and pressed my lips to his before he could ask why the hell am I practically almost on his face."

"How long did it last?"

"I don't know really. But I..." Sakura bit her lip, contemplating if she should divulge such information.

"What?" Ino prodded.

"Never mind. It's just about how I positioned myself..." But she just couldn't shut up. Now Ino won't stop prodding deeper.

"But you have to tell me, so we could analyze it." Ino slapped both hands on the table to stress the importance.

"I just thought that if I did it he won't be able to run away."

"So what did you do? Come on Sakura, tell me. We're in this together. How can I help if you won't tell me everything. That's what you came here for right?"

"Right. And anyway, you owe it to me. This was all your fault. I can't believe I followed your advise," Sakura sighed dejectedly, her posture slumped in defeat.

"That was the only option I can think of. And as I said, I'll help you figure out how and maybe what to tell Shikamaru. So now, tell me what it is you did."

Then her eyes widened as if something dawned on her. "Wait, don't tell me... Did you _straddle_ him?!"

It was a possibility in Ino's wild imagination and Sakura's beating around the bush isn't helping to put a reign to it.

"Of course not! I will never do that!" Sakura shrieked as her cheeks flamed as the image of her straddling him flashes in her mind. "I just put my arm around his neck then the other on his cheek... then I kissed him. Just the common kissing positions I've seen in movies I guess."

"Oh..." She said this in a disappointed tone. Did she expect Sakura to go that extreme? Because really, kissing (a stolen one) is extreme enough.

"Did he kiss you back?" Ino's eyes glinted with mischief. As though she can get anything useful from Sakura's experience (or _inexperience_ in the matter of kissing).

Sakura bit her lip, again.

For Ino, that could mean he kissed back. Or maybe, Shikamaru just sat there like a _log_ and let the inexperienced pink haired ninja do the kissing. But if they end up together, they can have lots of 'kissing practices'. They'll be experts eventually.

"Does your silence mean YES?" Ino's eyebrow raised in anticipation.

"He kissed me back. But I guess since he knew nothing about it, he just copied what I did, right?"

"Probably." Ino nodded in agreement. "I'd be surprised if he plunged his tongue down your throat," she continued, obviously in a teasing mood.

Sakura could only glare. She doubted Ino would say such a thing if Shikamaru were around.

"How did you kiss?"

Sakura gave a look that said 'seriously, you want to know?'

"I'm just curious because you have never kissed before." Ino sounded defensive. But It didn't offend Sakura.

However, she became nervous that Ino even wanted to know how she did it. It would be too embarrassing to tell how awkwardly at first she tried to push her tongue inside Shikamaru's mouth. Her stomach fluttered and she could not decide whether it's good that it did. The fleeting attraction isn't going anywhere it seemed.

Overcoming the embarrassment, Sakura gulped before confessing to Ino what she hoped to keep secret. But then again, Ino said every detail is important; she might as well tell EVERYTHING.

"I, uh, _slippedmytongue_ inside his mouth? Given I have no experience, again as I said, I did what I saw in the movies I watched before throwing myself at him. Satisfied?" So out the window goes Sakura's dignity.

"Whoa, Sakura, that was brave of you on your first attempt, though it's only natural. You wouldn't know how you really feel if it's only a smack on the lips." Ino sounded proud but Sakura felt like wanting to dig a hole and hide.

"Hmm, so Shikamaru did the same thing. How long did it last?"

"Several seconds I think, but not that long, though we both stopped to catch our breaths."

She smiled widely then leaned closer to scrutinize Sakura. "Then?"

"He asked what that was. And I said I'll figure it out. Then I left, more like ran away," she finished, feeling like a coward. She leaned forward on the table, her hands supporting her chin.

"You didn't look at him, I presume."

"How could I? I've no courage to do it after I practically ambushed him and took away his first kiss."

"Well, you both shared your first kiss, so it's actually a tie," she offered, as if that will console Sakura.

"What would you have done?" Sakura challenged, even though she really didn't want to know. It might only affect her present state of mind.

"I'd look at him and try to read what he's thinking."

"But even if I look at him, it's sort of dark. I was blocking the light so I really couldn't see. And he probably didn't see my face too. What a relief."

"I take it that you already figured out what that fleeting attraction of yours is made of, or how far it'll go."

"Yes." Sakura clutched her head.

"Why are you looking like that? This is good news! You finally know what it is you feel, which is YOU LIKE HIM AND YOU WANT TO GET TO KNOW HIM. Am I right?"

"But how am I going to do that when I can't even face him now?"

"You just have to muster all the courage you have and tell him that you like him. He"d take that as a positive confession."

"How did you know? Did he say something about it earlier when he was here?" Sakura sat up straight, obviously fishing for information.

"Not really. But trust me. He won't shut you down."

"Do I really have to do?"

"Sakura, you have to do it. You've kept him waiting long enough. It isn't fair to him if you just continue avoiding him after you gave that statement of yours which by the way meant you'd get back to him. And knowing Shikamaru, he won't do anything until he knows what the reason is behind it."

"Why do you sound like you know something I didn't know. Please Ino, tell me what you talked about." Sakura pleaded.

"Bad idea. I can't. Same way I won't tell him what we've talked about. Is that fair enough?"

Sakura was silent for moment then she sighed. "Okay, I guess that is fair. Thanks for listening, as always." She gave a grateful smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shikamaru decided to visit the Library, because he felt he could find some answers there, answers that Sakura isn't giving him.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait; just recently found the inspiration to continue this story. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know this isn't much, but it'd be too long if I continue. Next chapter is in progress. Thanks. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

**No special trait**  
**CHAPTER 4 - Research Skills**

After his _consultation_ with Ino, Shikamaru contemplated about it, walking but not fully aware where he's going. What Ino said earlier, the reasons, did not fully convinced him. He found himself entertaining the thought of doing a little research. He can't afford to idle around and wait while his mind wandered _elsewhere_ most of the time.

He felt there was more to it. Thus, a trip to the Library was unavoidable. Moments later, he was looking up at the old-looking building, wondering when he last visited. Pushing the double doors, he noticed that something changed. Maybe a renovation was done; walls were repainted perhaps.

Hands shoved deep inside his pockets, Shikamaru climbed the stairs to the second floor to get to the card catalogues, glancing warily around as he walked cautiously. It was Saturday and he can't disregard the possibility of running into someone he knew.

After making sure that the coast was clear, he let out a sigh of relief. No threats were detected, for now. There were a few people but not one familiar-looking.

Upon reaching the drawer of cards, he sighed again, dejected. He could have been lying still in the grass, cloud watching to his heart's content, instead he was in a place he seldom visits, feeling like a thief who's about to get caught.

The lazy ninja pulled the drawer and browsed through the cards as quick as he could, looking for the keyword _Psychology_.

_How troublesome._

He had not prepared any excuse to give to anyone who might ask what he was doing at the moment. If ever he was caught, he'll just give a _lame_ and _vague_ reason; that is, he needed to hone his research skills.

A few seconds passed and finally, he found a book entitled Psychology: Understanding the Human Behavior, which seemed interesting enough and probably very informative. He mentally took note of the location before moving onto his second mission.

Moving on to his left, he pulled another drawer. He needed to find a book about _Kiss_ or _Kissing_, fast. Sorting through the cards felt as though he was doing something _illegal_. More like _perverted_. It crossed his mind that maybe he could have just borrowed Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise for reference, but he doubted _that_ will be a good move. He might not be able to handle what's in it. Besides, he may not want to be on the receiving end of the Copy ninja's skeptical look.

While browsing, he realized that his hands were shaking and were starting to sweat. His nerves were taking over. He withdrew from the cards and rubbed his palms onto his back pockets. He felt like a nervous wreck as he resumed browsing.

To research on the latter keyword was just an afterthought. He realized that indeed, he knew _nothing_ about kissing. Maybe he'll find some useful information and besides he was curious. After all, that's what a Library is for - for research, to quench once curiosity. Whatever information he gained today might be helpful in the future.

Right. As if he could use such information in missions.

_The Uses of Kiss_ and _Types of Kisses_, respectively, were the book titles that caught his attention. Why can't there be one book that contains both topics and everything there was to know about the art of kissing?

It would be too troublesome to look into both so he probably will choose one; but both books seemed promising based on the titles. Indecisive for a moment, Shikamaru could only shake his head, as he memorized the location of both books.

Making his way to the shelves, he once again found himself glancing around to see if there's anyone he knew. Being paranoid, that's what he was.

After passing several rows of shelves, Shikamaru easily found the location. He first retrieved the Psychology book which was four inches thick. He clutched it tightly, the backside of the book visible.

As for the other books, he rounded a corner wondering for a moment which could be thicker. He guessed that the one with Types was probably thicker (who knows how many types of kisses were there). It would be practical to choose the thinnest though; still, the _content_ would have to count.

He mentally scolded himself for even pondering about it; he felt a headache was on the way.

Then he froze, his pulse quickened and his breath caught in his throat.

Through his peripheral vision (right side), he caught a flash of something pink and red maybe ten feet away, which reminded him of one pink-haired kunoichi.

Even though he had wanted to bump into her these past few days so they could talk, he didn't realize until _now_ that he dreaded meeting her and eventually hearing her _reason_. What if her reason was the third one? He'd been _too affected_ enough and to be told that it was all for _nothing_, would be a hard blow.

He slowly turned to take a look, reminding himself to act _casual_ and to _dispose_ of the thick book immediately, if ever it was Sakura who was sitting there, head down in concentration.

False alarm.

As though a weight as heavy as Choji has been lifted from his shoulders, he let out his breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. His pulse returned to normal.

What he thought to be Sakura was just some civilian wearing a pink cap. These past few days, he'd been more than alarmed whenever he came across something _pink_ or _red_.

He disappeared into the shelves to his left, walking towards the far side to retrieve the two books. Eyes squinted as he looked up at the titles. He found what he was looking for almost immediately and pulled the books from the stack. Both were of the same thickness, two inches at most, so he can't choose. There better be some useful information in the books because it would be a waste of his time if there wasn't.

Shikamaru settled in a table near the windows a few feet away from where the books were retrieved, secluding himself from the others. He pulled the chair and sat as he placed the books, front cover down (titles facing the window) just to be safe from prying eyes. He had a good view of anyone who'd approach him; he need only to look to in front and right since he was sitting with his back against the wall.

Sighing deeply for what's about to happen (could be _information overload_), he opened _The Uses of Kiss_ and browsed the table of contents for anything he thought was interesting enough.

He turned to page five which contains the uses of kiss.

According to the book, which started with the definition of a kiss (not that he didn't already know, but he read it anyway, for research's sake).

**What is a Kiss?**  
**Kiss is defined as touching somebody or something (could be an object like a book) with the lips, either gently or passionately. There is also one thing we call flying kiss or the gesture of it, where you blow your kiss using hand. It is from the word Old English "cyssan" - to kiss -.**

His and Sakura's kiss was definitely gentle, and maybe passionate too.

The unexpected flashback of the kiss made his stomach flutter, the same flutter that he felt whenever he thought of it, either by accident or on purpose.

Once again, Shikamaru reminded himself to not have any side comments or flashbacks now, for it will only cloud his _research_.

However, it'd be hard to resist drawing a connection between what he _read_ and what he had _experienced_.

On to the important information, he continued to read, his interest _aroused_.

**The Uses of Kiss**  
**1. Kiss is used for appreciating other people, sign of respect, greeting, passion, love, affection, friendship, etc.**

**2. According to recent researches, kissing lowers cholesterol, reduce stress, stimulates cardiovascular activity and lowers high blood pressure as well.**

What he had just read was, for the life of him, _fascinating_. He can't help but wonder which of the two uses was on Sakura's mind when she kissed him. And which _specifically_ had her work up the courage to come to him.

He can't remember _anything_ he did for her that she would _appreciate_.

It didn't even count as a _sign of respect_ since she kissed him _without his consent_.

What she did isn't a _normal_ _greeting_, obviously. It was not at all applicable to their current relationship; they're comrades.

Sure, there was _passion_, but where it came from, he clearly had no clue.

_Love_. He opted to _shut off_ his thoughts on that one.

_Affection_. He's beginning to get _lost_ in all this.

_Friendship_. They are friends since they've been on some missions together. But that didn't entitle him to be on the receiving end of one pink-haired kunoichi's _first_ _kiss_.

Shikamaru was aware that it was Sakura's first. So it didn't make any sense at all that she would throw it away, and at him of all people. He also knew that Sakura had gotten over her feelings for Sasuke; something about _absence makes the heart forget_ or whatever sentiment that was. All these he heard from Ino. He had probably tuned out what Ino was babbling on about with regard hers and Sakura's getting over of the Uchiha.

He also heard (from Ino, again) that Sakura was currently working on a medical research; something about how to lower cholesterol and he can't just ignore the strange connection. Not that he had high cholesterol or the medic's the one who had it.

Maybe Choji's confinement several days ago triggered the start of such research. That's a possibility.

Or maybe...

Could she be _stressed_? And it so happened that Shikamaru was the only kissable fellow around that night?

Damn, it sounded _conceited_.

This so-called research was _stressing him out_.

He stretched his arms upward, forward and then rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand as he closed the book with the other, realizing that an hour had passed and all he did was _speculate_.

Moving on to the next book, he set aside the one he'd finished reading. Just as he did earlier, he browsed the table of contents and then turned the book to page seven.

**Types of Kisses**  
**1. Natural**  
**Neuroscientists point out that such kissing employs the lips and tongue; **-Shikamaru gulped as he remembered all too well how _soft_ Sakura's tongue was... **-highly sensitive areas with lots of afferent neurons sending signals to the brain to release endorphins. These make us go all gooey. **-_Endorphins,_ he's familiar with. Those were neurotransmitters produced in the brain that reduce pain. But _gooey_? What the heck was that? He should have brought a Dictionary with him because some jargons were making his head ache.

**Kissing helps prevent hormone-glucocorticoids from forming which can result in stress and high cholesterol. **-_Stress_ and _high cholesterol_; there it is again. **Instead, kissing creates an adrenaline rush which combats hydrocortisone, a stress hormone. Kissing burns up calories in exercising dozens of little face muscles, increasing blood circulation which helps smooth out wrinkles.**

**All these big words mean there is a physical and emotional benefit to the kisser and the kissed. Only a slight benefit of course, but a good excuse for a kiss.**

'That a kiss burns calories by increasing blood circulation' was new information to Shikamaru. He was deeply _intrigued_ by it.

**2. Sensual**  
**In passion, kissing is done simply for the pleasure of kissing or as part of foreplay. Whether it's with eyes open or closed, a saliva-laden minuet, industrial vacuum cleaner, all-stars tongue wrestling, the secret of a good *kiss is progressing slowly to discover what your partner responds to.**

**Kissing is a very mutual activity. A selfish, one-sided kiss cannot possibly give the same satisfaction.**

How he felt during that kiss came flooding back.

At first, Shikamaru was sure _it_ was _one-sided_ and then he responded, passionately, mirroring Sakura's actions.

He was _satisfied_. And was left hanging, _wanting_ more.

**2. Symbolic**  
**So the symbolic kiss was a sign of deep respect and trust.**

Shikamaru can't speculate on that one anymore, as he suddenly stiffened when he felt someone from his right, approaching him. He stretched and put his arms over the book casually, making sure to cover, if not fully, at least anything that will give away hints as to what his current attention was directed to. He rubbed his face and peeked at the uninvited guest, calmly, because panicking with only draw attention to his activity (that was supposed to be confidential).

It was Sai! And he was giving Shikamaru a _very curious_ look, along with a small friendly smile.

Shikamaru cursed under his breath, wondering what the other ninja could possibly want from him.

"Shikamaru... are you done with that book?" Sai, still smiling, pointed at the book lying front cover down on the table. But even as the front cover was not displayed, the title was definitely visible, therefore readable to anyone who'd stand within at most two feet. And that's were Sai was standing, as he peeked at the title, clearly waiting for Shikamaru to hand the book over.

How Sai was able to locate the book was beyond Shikamaru's comprehension. But then again, he was only a few feet away from where he took the book. Sai must have looked around and then spotted it on the lazy ninja's possession.

Shikamaru realized with horror and discomfort what had been revealed to Sai. He had absentmindedly set aside the book, with the title exposed. Damn. He'd been _careless_.

Of all the people to catch him in this situation, why'd it have to be Sai. It'd be too late to jump off the window now.

But Shikamaru was determined to not lose face. He handed the book over, his face completely devoid of any emotion. He can't bring himself to show anything at the moment; he just wanted this encounter to be done and over with. He could only imagine what kinds of jokes Sakura's teammate would come up with. He just hoped that when Sai did have one (or more), he'd deliver it not in Sakura's presence.

Even now, Shikamaru would welcome any comment from the bookworm. At least he'll have an idea how Sai would make fun of the discovery.

Just when he expected for the worst to come, "Thanks" was all Sai said as he walked away, still smiling. He could be laughing at Shikamaru on the inside though.

The knowledge that he's teammates with Sakura was not comforting at all.

Shikamaru slumped, losing the appetite to read the four inch thick book. Maybe he would just borrow it and read in the confines of his room. At least there, he'd be safe from anyone.

He better be prepared for whatever Sai had to say next time when their paths crossed. Hopefully, it had nothing to do with the book.

The worst was yet to come and all Shikamaru could do was expect the worst.

Shikamaru called it a day and stood, taking the books with him towards the Librarian for check out. It's a good thing that for shinobis, they only need to log what they borrowed. Maximum number of items allowable was two that had to be returned in three days. That's how the Library put their trust on them and it's a relief for Shikamaru, for his borrowing such books won't be recorded on the book itself.

What a drag this day had been. He really didn't have to do all this but the curiosity was killing him. Not to mention, the waiting as well.

Still, he hoped that Sai won't say something _degrading_ about today.

* * *

Sai's eyebrows furrowed in contemplation as he settled in his favorite spot in the Library. A couple of boks were already opened in front of him. He can't help but wonder why Shikamaru was interested in reading the book that he was now holding -The Uses of Kiss.

Could Shikamaru be like him, who depended on books?

He had no remark for him because it was not his place to do so. Besides, he empathized with the lazy ninja, if ever he did find books more helpful than experiences.

Maybe he should ask Sakura about it.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think (what needs improvement; if you enjoyed this :) becasue I enjoyed writing it :) It would probably take me a week or so to update; still need to organize my thoughts. For the above mentioned _title_ of books on kissing, I made it all up but the reference are listed below. I'm not sure about the Psychology book, had to research on that one.

References (for those in bold):  
The Uses of Kiss -prettydarkhorse. hubpages hub/ Kiss-and-Culture  
Types of Kisses *smooch was changed to *kiss -www .seiyaku com /customs /kiss. html  
Endorphins definition -answers y com question/index?qid=20081222160021AAdHjiO


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

**No special trait**  
**CHAPTER 5 - Body Language**

Sakura had been living independently for a year now, enjoying the freedom that her average-sized apartment provided. She stretched her arms upward, muscles relaxed in the process, as she lied down in her comfortable bed with the blankets covering her up to her chest. She didn't want to leave its warmth; she could stay there all day cuddling her soft pillow or simply stare at the ceiling and _think_.

It had rained all night. And now, it still drizzled as she looked to her right where the window, with curtains drawn to the sides, showed a post lamp where raindrops were visible. It's already eight in the morning as she glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table, yet the sky was as dark as dawn. It made all the more difficult for her to get up from bed.

She had slept late last night, contemplating _how_ to begin her _confession_. There's no other better way than to get to the point, that she knew for certain. But the thought of finally facing her fears, her beautiful fear, she felt like she's going to faint.

She brought this onto herself; she's the only who can put an end to this. What's more scary was the possibility that he'd brush her off. Another _rejection_, she thought, would be painful.

After Sasuke, she never once thought she'd do it again, to confess her feelings. Anyone having any interest in her at all was almost _nonexistent_. So she had to take things in her own hands. She could not just wait and do nothing.

Still, what she did was probably, to say the least, _over the top_.

She tried to convince herself that her fear of rejection would lead her nowhere. She wouldn't know until she try. Thus, she decided that she will tell him; the sooner the better.

Before anything else, she had to talk to Naruto, as she didn't want to keep this a secret from him. After all, he's her closest boy friend.

With this resolve, Sakura rose from her bed, stretching some more. She's got a lot of time before lunch. Around noon, surely Naruto will be at Ichiraku Ramen. She could really use some advise if was ever up to giving her some and she knew that talking to him about it will make her feel better.

* * *

Shikamaru was lying sprawled on the mattress, the book on Psychology open beside him. He had woken thirty minutes ago.

Sleep had been hard to come by, especially when there were a lot going on in his mind.

He read last night something about _body language_, on how to understand it. However, he doubted he'll be able to apply such knowledge given Sakura's _continuous absence_.

If he did get a chance to see her, what he wanted to do was observe her. Look at her facial expression, posture and gesture, and if she'll be able to make eye contact. The latter honestly was disconcertingly hard to do. The thought of it made his stomach flutter again.

But no matter what, he had to get a hold of her sooner because all these thoughts were making him lose much needed sleep and the '_not knowing_' was driving him to the edge of losing his sanity.

Maybe he could use his shadow imitation technique so she won't be able to run away when their paths crossed. Should he turn into a hunter and go look for his prey, he thought.

He ran a hand over his face in frustration. _That_ would be his last resort, he decided.

The continuous drizzle did little to lighten up his mood.

* * *

Sakura was almost done with the general cleaning she forced herself to do. Her short hair tied in a pony tail, she wiped the sweat on her forehead with her bare arms. A day like this where she had no mission was mostly spent on extracurricular activities. Her apartment was on the third floor; one of the four units. It did't take her more than an hour to clean off dust and organize the little things she had in her apartment. It's a good thing she was a minimalist; she hated clutter and she's only being practical.

After cleaning, she decided it's better to do the laundry as well since the sun finally showed up.

Right after, she went to the rooftop, through the fire exit window in her bedroom; residents can hang their laundry there to dry.

Rooftop.

Kissing.

Lazy guy.

These keywords brought about thoughts that flashed in her mind as if to remind her of what she shouldn't forget. As if she was capable of erasing such thoughts; it was practically _imprinted_ in her mind.

At this realization, she heaved a sigh.

Once there, she could see the Hokage tower from where she was standing as she set down her basket of clothes. She proceeded with hanging the clothes, mind wandering somewhere since it did not actually require focus on doing such a thing.

When she finished, she stretched her arms to relieve the tension in her muscles and sighed, a mixture of relief and tiredness, for she finished a lot; she had been productive at least. She had done it in an hour, which left her two hours to get ready for lunch. She hurried back inside, in dire need of a bath.

* * *

Sakura locked her door and placed her key on the right pocket; where she usually put the keys. She was on the ground floor in less than five minutes; the flight of stairs was sort of her exercise.

Upon reaching the street, it was already filled with busy bodies, a mixture of civilians and shinobis. She joined in the flow of passers by, blending in but her pink hair always stood out in the crowd. Sakura wore her usual red vest over yellow shirt and skirt with fitted shorts underneath. She was very thankful the drizzle had stopped because she didn't feel like walking in the rain. It's too _troublesome_ -

Now she's starting to sound like the lazy guy for whom she harbored feelings.

Up to now, she still couldn't believe how she managed to evade him. She must be lucky.

She needed to gather all the courage she had and face him once and for all. The ramen shop was only a few blocks away; the busy market along the street and the people passed as if a blur; she was busy thinking, again.

The familiar figure of Naruto, as he settled at the middle seat at Ichiraku Ramen's few stools, snapped her out of her reverie. She was just in time for their meeting; she broke into a run.

"Naruto!" she greeted cheerfully as she sat on his left.

"Sakura-chan," was the usual happy greeting as he glanced at her, his smile bright. He'd been too used to the endearment that he did not bother drop it.

Sakura greeted the owner and gave her order before turning back to her friend, who seemed excited to eat. Despite the excitement, he managed to give an inquisitive look at the sleep-deprived looking pink-haired kunoichi.

"Slept well?" He had a habit of straining the opposite. His brows creased in worry and amusement.

"I looked that bad?" She ran a hand over her hair, as if that action will dissolve the obvious lack of sleep.

"Yes." His focus was on her since the ramen was not yet served. But she doubted he'd give the same undivided attention once the food was in front of him to devour.

"About that, I actually have something to confide," she nervously fiddled with her keys that she mindlessly took out from her pocket then returned it. "This is a little over due; more than a week had passed and I just need to tell you this and then maybe you can give me some advise."

"Okay," he said while giving an encouraging look. But just when she was about to blurt it out, their ramen was served.

"I think we should eat first, then I'll tell you everything; it's kind of a long story." He nodded in agreement as they both took their chopsticks and said Itadakimasu in unison.

They ate in silence; he was busily slurping the remaining of his ramen while she was halfway through finishing hers. He called for a second serving and she was already full with just one; she can't help but wonder how he could still go on. It seemed she had to wait for a few more minutes before they could talk.

Sakura busied herself with observing the surroundings and then fiddling with her chopsticks and then sighing. She looked at her friend and when their eyes met, he gave her a curious look. "You can start," he grinned, even though he's still not done eating; the third serving had just arrived.

She figured it would be better to begin now than wait for him; who knows how long before he finish.

Sakura braced herself for his reaction when she stated "I kissed Shikamaru" while looking in front, not ready to take a peak at Naruto. She didn't realize that he choked on his ramen until she heard him cough. All she could do was tap his back so he could spit out what got in the wrong way to his throat.

He was teary-eyed from coughing violently. After a few minutes of pacifying, he almost yelled at her, "You did what!?" That was all the reaction he could give since earlier was violent enough, the coughing. "But why?" he momentarily forgot to finish his third serving of ramen; it was almost empty anyway.

"I did that more than a week ago because I just need to figure something out. That's why I did it. Well, it actually started months ago; there was this fleeting attraction that I can't completely shake off so I asked Ino about what I could do. And she told me that I should kiss him and then I'll know... So I ambushed him at the Hospital's rooftop and did it, stole a kiss which was probably his first, if Ino was right. I ran away after telling him that I'll figure it out. Ever since, I've been avoiding running into him. I was successful for more than a week." It felt good letting it all out. Now, what she feared was taking in Naruto's thoughts about it.

Eyebrows creased in wonder, "So, did you figure it out?"

Sakura debated for a moment if she should tell what she figured out. But seeing that Naruto's question was a bit vague, if he won't have a follow-up to that one, she answered. "Yes. And I know that sooner, I had to talk to him and apologize for what I did."

"I wonder how Ino convinced you to do it."

"I know. I must be really desperate to have considered it. But she made sense, I think."

"I guess. Knowing you, I know you've thought about it thoroughly before doing it. What did she say to convince you?" he looked curious rather than anything else. He took the news slightly different than what Sakura expected.

"She said I have to do it or I'll end up forever pining over him and miss the other opportunities life has to offer, that I can't just stand there and do nothing."

"You like him and I can imagine why... Smart guys are your weakness." He looked at her, as if waiting for a response for her to deny it. But Sakura's jaw could only drop. She didn't say anything about liking Shikamaru, yet Naruto looked convinced that her feelings were serious. Maybe there's no point denying it. After all, she didn't outright confessed; she could always deny if anything gets worst because of Naruto.

"You really should stop avoiding him," he said, as he returned to eating. Then he slapped his hand on the counter. "Oh right, before I forget, there's a get-together later at the Barbe-Q House, eight o'clock. It's a welcome back party for Team Gai; they're finally here after a month of being away on a mission. You can talk to Shikamaru later, you know. But wait, aren't you going to the Hospital now?"

Before Sakura could respond, someone came in between them. They both turned to see his smile, the same as that when he was first introduced as new team member, except today it's genuine.

"Sai!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison. Sakura was nervous as to how much he heard.

"Sakura... I have something to ask. You see, I ran into Shikamaru the other day at the Library, and I saw him reading this book about..." he trailed off when he saw Sakura's face paling, looking mortified. "Are you feeling sick? Do you need to go to the Hospital?" Somehow he repeated, at least in thought, Naruto's last statement.

Sakura gave Naruto a look as if to mean Sai must have heard them talking and he must be playing a prank on them now. How lucky.

"What was he checking in the Library?" Naruto said, to divert Sai's attention, and he succeeded.

"It's about kissing. I can't help but wonder if he's like me, you know, who depends on books instead of experience." Sai said, not realizing that at the mention of the word kissing, Sakura's pale face, her cheeks to be exact had turned a bit shade of pink. His attention was still directed at Naruto and Sakura had that time to work on her reddening face; at least get it back to normal shade.

"Uh, guys, I think I should better get going, or I'm going to be late for my one o'clock shift," she said as she fished for money on her pocket and set it down on the counter next to Naruto's empty bowl, hoping she won't have to sit down and listen to Sai and his assumptions. And that Naruto will get the hint that he deal with an answer to the question.

Naruto gave her a look that means she should stay a bit and listen or at least give Sai something.

Sakura coughed before speaking, to get rid of the lump in her throat, "Maybe he's just looking into it because someone left it on the table." She felt obligated to save Shikamaru from what comments Sai could possibly come up.

"Hmm, you have a point, I didn't actually asked and he didn't say anything if he read it. I immediately concluded he was checking it because maybe he wanted to know something about kissing." There, that word again, it was starting to sound taboo around Sakura. And if she didn't get out of there, Sai might just catch on her and Naruto's secret.

Sai seemed not fully convinced but at least she was able to make him realize the possibility that he's wrong, even though he was right actually. But he didn't have to know that. It was her fault Shikamaru was in that situation in the first place. It bugged him, what she did to him, to force him to refer to books.

"Okay, if we're good, I got to go. Thanks Naruto. See you both later tonight." She got up from her seat and turned to leave after glancing at Naruto thankfully. She just hoped Sai won't bring that up at dinner later. It'll be a disaster.

* * *

A quarter past eight, Sakura stopped dead on her tracks, a few feet away from the table where her friends were gathered, when she saw that the only available seat was between Kiba and none other Shikamaru. Just her luck. Must be a sign that she better do it today.

When she wished for the opportunity to speak to him, this was not the scenario she had on her mind. Maybe later she could get him alone in a corner and they could talk. For now, she would have to sit through dinner, feeling uncomfortable. She might even get a stiff neck for probably trying not to look at him in the duration of the dinner. No one seemed to have noticed her yet; she could turn around and forget about dinner, make up an excuse.

She looked for Naruto and he wasn't hard to find; he was talking to Shino on his left, which was unusual. Maybe he's now trying to get to know the insect-loving ninja. Sai was in front of Shino, he must be observing how their conversation was going. To Sai's left were Hinata (who can't seem to take her eyes off Naruto), Neji and Lee who were talking probably about their last mission, Ten Ten and Ino (who're probably having a girl talk to not notice Sakura standing like a statue). On the other side, to Ino's front was Choji (who's probably chewing on pork barbecue), and then Shikamaru, who was talking to his best friend.

If she had known that being late would result to this- she would have taken an under-time; there's nothing much to do in the Hospital anyway. It slipped her mind that she should have arrived earlier so she could get a good spot. But it's too late for regret now.

It could be deliberate for all she knew, maybe Ino had something to do with the seating arrangement.

For how long she stood there rooted, she didn't know. Running away was tempting; but it's also not an option right now. This was her chance, she should not let it pass. Her train of thoughts broke when Ino spotted her and waved her over. "Sakura, you're late."

She slowly walked over, bidding her time, feeling her knees weakening as she got nearer. She stole a glance at Shikamaru's back as it went rigid the moment Ino called her name. So they were both nervous; that's good, they felt the same.

Everyone greeted her; she hated being on the spotlight. But her attention was tuned in on the lazy guy, who was probably too lazy to greet her, but out of formality or whatever, he suddenly looked up at her to give a rigid nod. She smiled back, a little too strained for her own liking. She glanced at Ino with a helpless look. Her friend caught on the stress she was feeling right now. Ino looked at her as if to say Sakura just had to suck it all up.

The vacant seat was waiting for her to occupy, and Kiba looked a little too eager to have her take it. Shikamaru didn't even glance at her again after that quick exchange. Whether it was a good thing or not, that he could be ignoring her, she did not dwell on it because Kiba had her occupied.

Kiba was, to say the least, being attentive; maybe he was just thankful for she personally saw to his injury two weeks ago. As she settled, she took off the red scarf that was on her neck. She brought it since the night was starting to get chilly; she placed it on her right, as though it's enough to _separate_ her physically from Shikamaru. She was not purposely ignoring him; just that she didn't know what to say to him and if ever she did have anything to say at the moment, she can't possibly blurt it out there, in the middle of dinner with their friends around.

"How was your injury?" Sakura said, as she picked a barbecue and gave him a once-over.

Kiba massaged his right shoulder and smiled. "It did not hurt anymore, thanks to you."

They were sitting cross-legged and she can't avoid having her bare knee graze that of Shikamaru's pants. She cringed inwardly; willing herself to sit still or move away a little, so as not to bump into him. He probably wouldn't notice since he's busy talking to Choji, and Ino butts in once and a while, she heard. She wished she was sitting next to Naruto, because she was stuck with Kiba. Not that she was complaining. His smile was comforting; what could be called breath-taking if she were _into_ him. But she was not.

"I'm glad to help," was all she could say. She glanced back at Ino for she felt her friend's eyes boring holes on her. Ino only raised an eyebrow while looking at Kiba and then at her. Sakura could tell her friend was eyeing them.

Everyone seemed to have paired for conversation. Obviously, she and Shikamaru won't be having an exchange of words anytime soon. The tension was there. Despite the chatter, the silence was killing them both; it was deafening. The space began to shrink, the air they breathe in was suffocating. Sakura was thankful for the distraction Kiba provided and she had to do her best to be attentive to him; it was the least she could do. She'll deal with Shikamaru later.

Another set of food came and Kiba was offering her to eat more, putting pieces of barbecue on her plate, commenting that she seemed to be getting thinner compared to when he last saw her. If anybody noticed his antics, Sakura guessed Ino did because she caught the blonde's eyes narrowed at them.

* * *

Shikamaru mentally cursed; he felt irritated by the second. The gnawing feeling started when he felt that Kiba was being a bit too showy.

It dawned on him that Kiba was interested in her and was not afraid to show it. He could tell from Kiba's actions even though he didn't see what was happening on his left side; he could feel it, he could hear it, the unconfessed attraction.

He could barely control a scowl; and he let go of that scowl completely when he saw Ino's look of amusement aimed towards him. He held her gaze for a while then opted to get a piece of pork barbecue from the grill nearest to him. At that instant, Sakura was also reaching for it. There chopsticks met, then their eyes met. They looked at each other for a second and she was about to withdraw when he said, "You can have it," as he opted to place it on her plate.

"Thanks," Sakura said, giving a radiant smile. _Radiant, great, where did that come from._ His eyes travelled on her lips; he gulped at the thought that he wanted to kiss her.

Shikamaru wanted to kick himself for thinking of such thoughts. "You're welcome," he said, before turning back to Choji, opening up a new topic. Out of the corner of his eye, he could feel Ino smirking, as if to say 'Way to go!' If she could only cheer him on outwardly, she probably would. It made him wonder if she knew what was going on or she had anything to do with it.

* * *

Anybody could tell that Kiba has a _liking_ towards her friend. Even Shikamaru noticed it based on the scowl that's evident on his face ever since Sakura arrived and Kiba was all over her.

Ino can't wait to tell Sakura, who had probably noticed the attention but was trying to act cool.

And that incident on the last piece of barbecue was so unexpected and cute; their exchange didn't escape her sharp eyes.

One thing was for sure; Shikamaru was _losing_ his composure. That rarely happened. She could tell that he was greatly affected by Sakura's proximity.

Slowly but surely, their feelings were transforming into something _mutual_. It's only a matter of time before one of them steps up and takes courage.

But at the obvious tension that was hanging in the air between those two, Ino could not tell who will give in first.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

**No special trait**  
**CHAPTER 6 - Seize the Moment**

Somehow, that _exchange_ between her and Shikamaru had lifted some weight off her shoulders. At least he was not completely ignoring her.

It greatly mattered that he didn't. She felt her courage returning and it told her to seize the moment.

It's now or later; later might just lead to never and she couldn't let that happen.

Sakura sighed in relief once the dinner was heading to an end. Sai had not uttered a word about the Library incident. That was something to be thankful for.

Each gave their payment for dinner to Ino, who handed it to the waitress. In a few minutes, they would have to say their goodbyes.

Sakura glanced at the wall clock; it's already half past nine. She had to think of a way to get Shiakamaru alone. What excuse was there that wouldn't sound weird, not to mention, suspicious in the eyes of their friends?

As everyone got up from their seats and stepped down from the platform to put on their shoes, Ino (who was surprisingly quick to put on hers) grabbed Sakura by the arm and dragged her a few feet away from the rest.

"Now's your chance forehead. You better take it. I had a feeling that Kiba's going to ask if he could walk with you home. I'll handle him and you go handle Shikamaru, okay?" she whispered.

That was Ino's plan and Sakura had no objections. Ino left her and walked towards Choji and Kiba, putting her arms around each of theirs so they couldn't escape; it was done more for Kiba's sake. Sakura saw that Kiba was hesitant at first and then he relented eventually. The three of them bid her, Shikamaru and the others goodbye before stepping out. Naruto (who was talking with Hinata), followed by Neji, Ten Ten, Shino, Sai and Lee stepped out as well. All of them were obviously headed to the same direction, opposite Sakura's way. Naruto glanced at her while she stepped out, his smile saying 'go for it' She smiled back, grateful for the silent encouragement.

Sakura was aware that Shikamaru was behind her. She felt a chill run down her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on its ends as the cold wind grazed her skin. She remembered her scarf. In her haste to get it, she must have forgotten Shikamaru was behind her. She bumped into him, her forehead touched his chin and felt strong arms steady her. When she looked up, her eyes met a steady gaze so intense, she momentarily forgot they were not alone.

"Sorry. I uh, forgot my scarf inside," came out like a squeak, an uncomfortable one as she gently freed herself from his warm hands and felt regret afterwards.

"I got it." He reached from his back pocket and showed her the scarf.

"Thanks," she said, trying to read him. His proximity was causing her to feel warm, warmer than what the scarf could provide. A light blush crept on her cheeks at the thought. She took it from his extended arms and wrapped it around her neck, barely keeping her hands from trembling. That moment broke when Naruto shouted at them both, "Sakura! Shikamaru! We're going. You should walk together since you're both heading to the same direction."

Sakura and Shikamaru exchanged looks, as if waiting for the other to object against that practical suggestion. When either of them seemed to have any objections, they turned and waved at Naruto and his company. They both watched as the seven disappeared into a corner.

How bad can it be? She really had no choice but to suck it up. When she looked at him, he gestured as of to say 'after-you' before he stepped in beside her, a foot in between them.

The first few minutes were spent in silence. She could hear a soft wind blew and the leaves' rustle in response. Sakura busied herself counting the light posts they passed by, her eyes crinkled in concentration. On the fifth, Shikamaru cleared his throat and then said "Did you figure it out?" His voice betrayed no emotion; just the usual tone she was used to hearing, filled with disinterest. She glanced at him, his profile looking somewhat serene in the dim light.

If that question caught her off-guard, she immediately covered it up. He made it easy for her by being the one to instigate the topic which she found hard to talk about. At the same time, he made it hard for her because he put her on the receiving end and she had to answer.

"Yes." She did not feel like saying it that time; it was too soon. "What were you doing at the Library the other day? Sai mentioned earlier at lunch that he saw you." Arms at his sides, he kicked a stone they passed by on the bridge; it went tumbling into the river with a small splash.

"I was- doing some research..." She had to look at him; is expression gave nothing away but as they passed another light post, she could see his right cheek flushed, in embarrassment maybe, of being caught by none other Sai. She looked ahead and noticed the streets were practically deserted save for some shops that were either preparing to close or still open.

"About what?" she prodded, hoping the conversation will make them both feel comfortable in each other's presence. They used to feel comfortable back then; it only changed when she started feeling something towards him.

"About Kissing."

Just when she thought he wasn't going to say anything else, he added "It's your fault I was even there in the first place." There was no hint of complain or blame in his voice but Sakura's eyes widened nonetheless. She turned to him sharply only to see that he was smiling back at her. He was teasing and she can't help but return the smile. She had never seen this side of him. "What else did Sai say? Did he come up with a nickname for me?" He sounded nervous about the nickname.

"Don't worry, I don't think he'll even try giving you a nickname. I told him that maybe you just found the book by accident. I guess he accepted that possibility. I'm sorry to have put you in such a stressful and troublesome situation," she said sincerely.

He chuckled, as if he thought of something funny that only he knew about and he'd share it if she probed deeper. "No problem. I learned a lot about it anyway."

Curious as to what amused him. "Found something interesting?" she inquired.

"Yes. On a medical perspective, according to the book, kissing lowers cholesterol, reduces stress, stimulates cardiovascular activity and lowers high blood pressure as well. But you probably know that already," he spared her a glance, waiting for confirmation.

"Only that it reduces stress; I read that somewhere. The others, haven't heard of it." It amazed her how casually they talk now and it was about kissing. She had considered the word as taboo, yet when she heard it from him, it sounded normal. It was only earlier she felt the unbearable tension. But now, no one would guess they've been there.

"Also, kissing burns up calories in exercising dozens of little face muscles, increasing blood circulation which helps smooth out wrinkles."

"Interesting," she can't help but note.

Her apartment was only a few blocks away. Soon, they would have to part ways and she had not yet said anything about what she had resolved to say.

* * *

"Honestly, it was troublesome. I speculated a lot and in doing so, it stressed me out." He rubbed the back of his neck, out of habit. He let his right arm dangle; left hand in his front pocket.

"What did you speculate?" Shikamaru decided there's no harm in talking about it. They were way past feeling embarrassed.

"I thought you might be doing some research and it has something to do with cholesterol which could have been triggered by Choji's confinement more than a week ago. Weird assumption, right?" He laughed lightly at his own hypothesis while she pondered about it.

"It's possible, but no, I'm not researching about it now," she said, and mildly his hand brushed her left arm. He realized that the distance between them had diminished to less than a foot. He put his hand inside his pocket for safe measure.

"I also thought that maybe you were stressed and it so happened I was the only person around... that's why you..." he shook his head, smiling sheepishly, hoping she got what he meant and that she'll fill in the blanks.

Sakura could not prevent herself from laughing. Her laugh was like music to his ears. It was different from the kind that grated the ears. She stopped and apologized again for putting him up to it.

Shikamaru realized that if she won't be able to give him an answer tonight, maybe he had to say something. Clearly, he figured out what he felt. But he can't say it outright.

However, the cycle won't stop if neither of them confessed.

So he considered doing something spontaneous, like looking for a sign. Such that will force him to give her a hint on what was on his mind and then maybe Sakura will follow suit.

It was only a few blocks to her apartment; if they reached it and she said nothing about that first question, he will ask again.

Right.

That's what he better do; he'll remind her. Confessing to her seemed too forward.

The simple walk from dinner with their friends started to turn into something like a date and Shikamaru enjoyed her company more than he expected.

* * *

Sakura was ready to tell him but their conversation unexpectedly wandered away from the subject. Due to her own fault; she diverted, unknowingly. And she was having a good time.

What if her answer will only kill the carefree mood?

Maybe she could tell him when they arrived at her apartment. That way, she can run inside once the truth was out.

It sounded easy.

Should she invite him inside so they could talk? But that would prolong the encounter.

Where was her 'seize the moment' resolve? It had mercilessly dissolved into nothing as was her courage.

What would Ino say if she failed to do it tonight? Sakura would probably get an earful.

And Naruto. He'd be disappointed if she chickened out now.

This was her chance; who knows when she'll get another one. Besides, would she rather seek him out than have this moment where the situation seemed to be in her favor?

Troublesome.

Indeed, seeking him out out will be more so.

She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, fisted her hands that her knuckles cracked in response. She had a good laugh; but it's time to get serious. It's time to face the consequences of her actions. She owed him that much.

"Shikamaru..." she began, her voice sounded tiny. It lacked the conviction that reappeared moments ago just when she was about to lose it completely. She glanced at him, met his gaze steadily, held it with determination. She noticed that his expression changed from carefree to an anxious one. He must have felt the change in the mood through her voice. He waited in silence instead of encouraging her to continue. Sakura wished he'd at least said something. He was making her do all the talking from now on, it seemed.

Fine.

"What I figured out was... was I-I like- I-" She hated it when she stutter; it meant she was nervous.

"Should we date?"

She stared at the ground, hoping it would open and swallow her whole. Or that Shikamaru had gone temporarily deaf. Did she just proposed that?

Maybe Ino had her mind controlled somehow for her to have said that out in a forward manner.

She did not miss how his eyes widened a fraction. It was no good in Sakura's opinion. Then he replaced the look of surprise with the usual calm expression. She clearly had no clue how he would respond.

She messed it up. She wanted to bang her head against the nearest wall. But that would be a few feet away; if she go there now, he'd think she was trying to run away. She pinned her eyes on him, more like on his eyebrows fir she can't quite meet his eyes. She had to meet his eyes though because she needed to look for a sign of a future rejection or whatever that will signify it was headed towards that conclusion.

He chuckled, lightly and nervously. "That's what you figured out?" if he could only scratch his head, he would, but his hands were deeply shoved in his pockets. He opted to not do anything other than look at her, with the same expression he had whenever he tried to analyze something he can't seem to figure out.

It turned out worst than what she had intended to say. It was not supposed to come out that way.

_Seize the moment. Right. More like, ruin the moment._

She's ruined.

On the brighter side, if he said NO, at least he wouldn't have to know that she liked him. That will stay buried till the end of time, if possible. There's no way he'll know two important things tonight. She had to tell Ino again what a mess she had made and what a fool she turned herself into.

Now, the ball was on his court and waiting for its return killed Sakura more than she could admit. She was not certain if she will ever have the courage to look him straight in the eyes after this.

If he rejected her, there's always that 'moving on' phase.

She need not worry. That was normal.

But being rejected the second time, was that even normal?

* * *

"Yes. Kind of..." she finished, her cheeks turned pink and even in the dim light, it was a beautiful sight in Shikamaru's opinion.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement.

Sakura, whom he described then to have no special ability, certainly had the ability; and that was to surprise him.

He didn't know what specifically he expected her to say but what she said, made him nervous. His hands started to sweat inside his pockets; it was not a humid night like any other, in fact it was a bit cold, so the sweating could only be attributed to that *question.

Wait a minute.

She didn't particularly answer his question. If he should point out to her that she answered with a question, it was past the time to do so.

Not a good idea.

Should they start dating?

He wanted to but there was the other part of him that was hesitant.

What was her motive for doing this? He had no clue.

Was she being impulsive? Not likely. She had a week to think about it and this was the result of it.

Should he trust it? He wanted to.

He didn't want to be rash. Would he dare tell her he'd think about it and get back to her?

She might take it the wrong way. She might think he was brushing her off.

He felt pressured to give an answer because he could see her apartment looming nearer.

* * *

To Sakura's mortification, he didn't say anything after her declaration. His eyebrows were creased in concentration. He was quiet until they reached her door. She thought he'd drop her by the apartment gate but he went with her upstairs; he must have been so deep in his thoughts, he didn't realize they already reached her destination.

He looked mildly surprised when she stopped in front of her door. She didn't feel the urgency to prod him to answer. Slowly, she took her keys out of her pocket and put the key on the hole. But before she could turn the knob, she felt a strong grip on her wrist, pulling her hand away from opening the door. She looked up at Shikamaru questioningly.

If he asked why, she might just say it. She could care less if she bared her soul to him.

Instead of replying to her questioning gaze, no words were uttered. His hands were on her shoulders, guiding her closer to the door, until her back was to it. He touched her cheek gently and tucked the stray hair behind her ear. Then it went to her cheek; it lingered there, smoldering her skin in a pleasing way. Her breath got caught in her throat at his gesture. Suddenly, the scarf felt like an unwanted piece of cloth that instead of making her comfortable, it only suffocated her.

All of a sudden, it was not so cold anymore.

Just what was he planning to do? This looked like one of those scenes where the guy prepares to kiss the girl. Or maybe, for all she knew, this was one of those where the guy prepares to turn down the girl. Whichever it was, it definitely made her nervous, her stomach clenched in anticipation.

She was thankful for the door; it somehow prevented her from falling because his nearness made her knees weak. At the same time, the door trapped her, and she had no choice but to face him head on, her breathing became rapid.

Before she could ask what he was doing, she saw how slowly his lips were moving towards hers. He was going to kiss her. She could push him away. But she needed this; she wanted this.

All she could do was tip her head to the right. In a way, it invited him to bridge the gap. His lips were warm and it gently moved to coax hers. Before her eyes closed on its own accord, enjoying the intimate contact, she saw his brown eyes closed as well.

Since when did he learn to kiss like this? It was like he knew what he was doing.

More than a week ago, they were both amateurs. Even today, she admitted that she was still. Before she could control herself, she responded in the only way she knew; she moved her lips the same way as his moved. She then sucked on his lower lip; it was so soft and moist and she wanted to bite it; and she did. It must have hurt because she felt his mouth vibrate in what could be a moan in pain. Or was it pleasure? She had always wanted to try it. Had she gone too far? Bruising his lips was the last thing she wanted to do but she can't help it.

Her hands found its way to the back of his neck, entwined there. She pulled him closer than what was possible; deepening the kiss than it already was. She matched his intensity, ran her hands on his neck then up his hair and back again, without urgency as she marveled in the intimacy she felt just by touching him.

* * *

Shikamaru's control snapped.

He did what his heart kept telling him. And he did not regret it.

This kiss was like their first. He put all his feelings in it, hoping she would realize what he felt. But he knew actions were not enough. Even he would want to hear and not only feel.

He could not control the moan that escaped his lips when she bit his lower lip. Where she learned or seen that, he could only guess. He was unsure at first and only went with the instinct as their lips met. As time passed by, unknowingly, he got bolder and so he deepened the kiss which she welcomed by moving in the same manner as his did.

They were answering to each others' pull. They were in a mutual agreement to please each other.

His scalp tingled as Sakura's hands travelled from his neck to the hair just above it and back again. He was aware that she was pressed against the door. He was careful not to crush her but it was impossible to not do it when he wanted to be near her. His hands found its way from her shoulder and ran it through her back down to her waist. His hands would have touched her neck but the scarf was on the way. He contented himself with touching her left cheek then her temple, eyebrows, ears, as if he wanted to memorize every contour of her face.

They both didn't know how long it had been. Either of them was reluctant to let go if not for the need to breathe. Also, they heard someone coming, probably tenants from the door nearest the stairs. But even if they neared, they will not see them kissing with passion and yearning.

They didn't completely let go of each other; their lips were the only ones that disconnected. His face was inches away from her; she felt his breath fan the corner of her mouth, its warmth made her feel content and happy. They were breathing rapidly, as if they both came from a long run.

"Now we're even," he whispered as he backed away, his hand still rested on her waist possessively. He didn't sound like he meant it in a bad way, that he was only after revenge. Their eyes locked and she would have stiffened if not for the amusement in his eyes.

Her eyes darted to his lips. It looked thoroughly kissed; his lips swollen but not bruised. Must be from when she bit it.

"And my answer to your question is YES."

Sakura's eyes widened and then she smiled.

The lack of words was fulfilled through actions.

She hugged him and then gave a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth and whispered "Thank you."

* * *

Shikamaru realized that there was a reversal of roles. Instead of him making the first move, Sakura was more courageous on taking up that role. He had nothing to complain about besides the fact that she beat him to it.

And what would Ino say if she learned about it? That Sakura sort of asked him out.

She'd probably say he was too lazy to act on anything and that he better be thankful that Sakura did him a favor.

"No. I should thank you." She let go of him and only seemed to realize how she was squeezing the life out of him earlier. Her cheeks reddened and he chuckled.

He picked up the set of keys from the floor and opened the door for her. "You better go in and get some rest. I'll drop by at the Hospital tomorrow," he guided her inside by the elbow.

"Okay. Thanks for dropping me off. Goodnight." Before she could close the door, Shikamaru's lips brushed her cheek. "Goodnight," he smiled and then he pulled the door close.

**To be continued...**


End file.
